


Gossip

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really specific to my life too. I really like washing my feet and so I added Michael into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> My fam is cray.

Michael and the boys were on a break for a few days on their North American tour so Michael decided to fly over to my parent’s house for a few days. I was on vacation from my studio in Nashville for a few weeks so we both decided that we would spend some quality time with my family. One evening, my mom decided to invite my grandparents and my aunt and uncle over for dinner for everyone to meet Michael. He was well liked and joked around with my grandma and everything was just so comfortable. He had his hand on my knee under the table as we talked and would give it a squeeze every once in a while just to remind me that he was here and enjoying himself.   
My mom’s side of the family are all huge gossips and like to talk about the rest of the family when they’re not around. My grandma, my mom and my aunt got on to the subject of my grandma’s brothers and how toxic their marriages used to be. After about a half an hour of listening, I whispered in Michael’s ear. “Can we go wash our feet?” He chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes. He knew how much I loved washing my feet and how good it felt afterwards, so he nodded and we excused ourselves.   
We kicked our shoes off as we got to the bathroom and I turned the tub on.   
“You have a really great family,” he smiled and we sat on the edge of the tub. I grabbed the bar soap and started on my feet.  
“Yeah, I do. I love them a lot,” I said and handed him the soap. He kissed my cheek and went on to his feet. His arm draped over my shoulders and we let the water run over our feet. After a few seconds of silence I looked up at him. “Let’s never let our relationship get as bad as my grandma’s siblings. Let’s always be open and honest with each other no matter what.” He smiled and tightened his arm around me.  
“I will never allow us to be that way. I couldn’t stand for you to ever be unhappy.” His lips met mine softly and slowly. We dried our feet and went back out to the dining room to continue with the gossip.


End file.
